


A Symbol Of Hope

by AsteTEQ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hajime works at future foundation, Ibuki works part time in the cafe in this fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteTEQ/pseuds/AsteTEQ
Summary: Original character/reader enjoys bagels with Nagito.





	A Symbol Of Hope

It's that time of the day again.

I ran across the intersection while grabbing onto my messenger bag. After crossing the intersection, I walked towards a two-storey corner building. I ran upstairs and stood in front of a door.

I peeked through the windows and saw a slim young man with a fair complexion and milky white hair. He waved at me and I smiled back. I opened the doors of "Hope's Cafe" and entered the cafe. I moved pass a few tables and reached the table nearing the windows.

"Hi Nagito. I am glad to see you again,"I greeted the young man sitting at the table while putting down my messenger bag.

"Really? You are glad to meet someone worthless like me?How kind of you,"Nagito replied with a shocked expression.

I laughed and sat down next to him. I opened the menu on the table and flipped through it. "Hey, did you know that this cafe is owned by a former Hope's Peak student? I can't believe how fast the brand has expanded across the country. I heard that there's already 129 stores nationwide. As expected of such a talented individual."

"Ah I see.How amazing.So,is there anything that you recommend from the menu?"I asked.

"I strongly recommend the bagels. I've always been a fan of bagels but the bagels here really take the cake."he said while signalling a waiter over to our table.

"Two cups of latte and two sets of bagels please," Nagito told the waiter.I tried to protest but the waiter had already scurried off to the direction of the kitchen.

I sighed and told Nagito that I would prefer trying the waffles. I glanced over at Nagito and was surprised to see him staring at me in disbelief. "What?No way.I can't believe an ultimate like you would eat something like that.Waffles are symbolic of despair and are hardly even edible! Bagels on the other hand are absolutely delicious and are beaming symbols of hope, "Nagito said while looking at me sternly.

Before I can say anything to refute his statements,a pretty waiter with a ridiculously overdone appearanced came over to our table.Black hair dyed with pink,blue and white streaks,piercings on her lips and ears,black nail polish and tattoos on her thigh.Ridiculously overdone yet striking and unique. " Hello Komaedaa. Sorryy but we are currently out of ingredients for your latte! Don't worry though, your bagels will definitely be done in the next ten minutes. "said the waitress with a surprisingly high pitched voice. Nagito looked at her and sighed while proclaiming how unlucky he is.  
The waitress then looked down and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Nagito's pocket.

"Hey Nagito. Isn't that a voucher for our cafe?It seems like you are eligible for four free sets of pastries! Where did you even get that from? It's only for members with a total purchase record of $500 here. Hmmm, I would recommend you to order a few more plates of bagels if you don't mind-"

" Yes.Definitely yes.Four more sets of bagels please, Ibuki !"Nagito interrupted the waiter while glancing over at me enthusiastically. Ibuki took down the orders and skipped back to the kitchen. Nagito looked at me while grinning and I can't help but to ask him,"How did you even get those vouchers? How many times have you ate here before? "Nagito laughed and said," I passed by a plant with some sort of voucher hanging off the branches this morning and I didn't even thought twice about it. Little did I know that the voucher got stuck to my pants for the whole day and I didn't even noticed it until Ibuki pointed it out. I guess I really am lucky. I can't really avoid these situations when my ultimate talent is luck."

"Very interesting. Is that Ibuki an acquaintance of yours? Speaking of acquaintances, how's Hajime doing?" I asked while trying to hide my admiration of how luck seems to always work in his favour.

"Ah Hajime , he's doing great but he's really busy these days. It's surprising to see how much a former reserve course student can achieve. I really admire people like him."Nagito said while staring out of the window. I stood up and patted his fluffy white hair while reassuring that Hajime was working hard for his sake. Not long after, a waiter arrived at our table with six plates of bagels.I watched as Nagito devoured the first plate of bagels.

All of a sudden,he looks up at me and says, " I really should bring along Hajime next time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Feel free to comment :)


End file.
